Ice Vindicator
The Cursed Cyro Tank "Ice Vindicator" is the third boss of Bloons III (my own Blooniverse). It has an appearance of a tank made out of ice and is the boss of "Frozen Wasteland" zone. General Info The Ice Vindicator '''is a tank developed and controlled by the Ice Dart Bloons and many other bloons, pretty much like the Skyblaster. It was created during the 5th bloons war, but ended up getting decimated by a Juggernaut. It is supported by an engine that is stolen from the Monkey Ace by the Ice Dart Bloon, attempting the repair the tank and vow to seek revenge against the monkeys. The Source Code of the Ice Vindicator was stored in BTD6, but later, Ninja Kiwi copied the Source Code and paste it in Bloons III. Back in Bloons III, the Ice Dart Bloons thought the monkey destroyed the tank with it's Juggernaut (even though it isn't the one who did it) and plans to destroy him in the Frozen Wasteland. Attacks (and parts) The Ice Vindicator consists of 2 snowball cannons, 2 machine guns from each side (you can barely see the back one) and a meteor tractor beam. It looks like a "ice" version of the Siegemaster. Attack 1: Launches giant snowballs from its snowy cannons. Each snowball deals a whopping 8HP damage, due to its size. They have a reload of 2 secs and can even change angle. After launching 10 snowballs, it will change phase and use a much more dangerous (or less dangerous, depends on your skillz) attack. Attack 2: Like I said before, it will change phase, and its appearance will be changed. It will hide it's cannons in the hull and then show it's 2 machine guns. The front one will shot bullets, much like Sniper Monkey's, and it's hard to predict where did the shot go. And the back one will shoots small snowballs really quick at a rate of 1 per second and lasts for 20 seconds. The fast-traveling bullets (front gun's projectiles) deals a petty 1 damage and the small snowballs deal half as much as bullets (0.5 damage). '''NOTE: If you get hit by a snowball (read Attack 1), there's a very good chance of dying in this attack. Attack 3: Then it'll change phase (appearance) and pull out it's giant lazer gun (meteor tractor beam) to blast the ray to the sky and 39 (is this Meta07's favorite number?) meteors rain down the sky. Each does a random amount of damage, ranging from 1-5, depends on it's size. During the meteor shower, you'll be able to damage the tank by shooting the lazer gun. But this is not gonna be easy, if a meteor hits your dart, said dart will be destroyed, so try aiming carefully. Movement and Damage Free Movement is enabled in this boss and the giant tank has 7 HP, but to deal damage to it, you must: *Try to survive against Attack 1 and 2, as these are very dangerous. *Then wait till it uses Attack 3. When the meteor shower started, the giant lazer gun will be damage-able. However, falling meteors will destroy the dart if both of them collide, so this is not gonna be easy. *After shooting 7 darts at the meteor tractor gun, it will cause a giant explosion completely destroying the tank. And this is the end of the Ice Vindicator. Or is it...? Game Over The Ending Animation after you lose the boss is: "The Ice Vindicator use it's machine-guns to break the sentry guardians of Appire and blast a huge snowball wrecking havoc on the town. Then it'll use it's lazer creating a meteor shower, killing 99% of the civilians. YOU'RE DOOMED." Game Over Trivia *The "CC-T IV" design on the hull and the number "3" design that is marked on the huge snowball cannon resembles the boss C'ursed '''C'yro-'T'''ank "'I'ce '''V'indicator", Boss Number '''3. *The next boss of this game (my version) is the Corrupted Apache Dartship "Air-Raider". 14:53, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:Bloons III Bosses